Physical exercise is generally beneficial to health by enhancing body metabolism and improving heart-lung function as well as muscle endurance. One fact that is unknown to many people is the potential harmful effect produced by unaccustomed exercise due to the insufficiency in heart-lung function. When the heart-lung function is adequate for the exercise or the loss of body fluid from profuse sweating is not quickly replenished, the muscle may be injured and the heart-lung function may suffer instead of becoming healthier after exercise.
Shengmai San (SMS), a Chinese medicine formula comprising Ginseng root, Schisandra fruit and Ophiopogonis root, was first cited in Chinese medical literature in 1247 AD. Traditionally, SMS, which restores blood volume and prevents myocardial infarction, is used for the treatment of excessive loss of body fluid that threatens heart failure and coronary heart disease. In terms of modern medicine, SMS can enhance adaptation to stress, transformation of nutrients and oxygen into energy, oxygenation of tissues, and prevent dehydration. All these effects are beneficial for individual performing physical exercise during sports activities. Nevertheless, current sports drinks and drugs used for the prevention and treatment of coronary heart disease are not designed for enhancing the heart-lung function, which is a crucial factor in improving physical performance and in recovery from coronary heart disease.
There is a need for a preparation that can be readily administered to an individual, preferably orally, which is capable of enhancing the heart-lung function as well as preventing and/or treating cardiovascular conditions or other conditions.